


Fangs

by FabledPhantom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity Split (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Fanged!Roman, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Post-Creativity Split (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledPhantom/pseuds/FabledPhantom
Summary: Roman has always had fangs. He made sure the other sides never found out, but one day, he slips up.
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship, Platonic LAMP
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Fangs

Roman took pride in his appearance, no matter how it looked. Thomas’s body changed, and so did his and the other sides. Sometimes, Thomas would lose weight, get chubby, or get more muscle. He found himself beautiful with any body type. He liked his body, his tan skin, his smooth hair, his scars from battles or just his own clumsiness. He was handsome, and he knew it.

The one thing, the one thing he could not stand, though, was his mouth. Or, more specifically, the rows of razor sharp teeth in it. It wasn’t fair. When he and Remus split, they looked nearly identical. The same outfit, same body-just two differences. Roman had green eyes, while his brother’s were red. But somehow, he got fangs while his brother’s teeth were perfectly normal. He didn’t understand. All of the bad, evil, scary traits were supposed to go to Remus. Hell, his brother had _red eyes_ , for goodness sake. So why had he ended up with fangs?

He sighed through his nose, clicking his false, normal-looking teeth into place over his real ones. Sure, he could shape-shift, but that took an incredible amount of energy. Conjuring was much easier. He left his room to meet the others for their movie night. When he arrived, everyone was already there.  
“Wow, princey. Late on a movie night?” Virgil commented.  
“I was busy brushing my hair, nightmare on evanescence street.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes, going back to scrolling on his phone.  
Roman took a seat on the couch, and they all binged about three movies before deciding to go to bed.  
“Wait!” Patton jumped up, “We should have a sleepover!”  
“A sleepover?” Logan questioned.  
“Yeah, it’ll be fun! Come on!”  
Virgil shrugged, “Not like I have anything else to do, I guess.”  
Logan was going to object, but upon seeing that Roman had already summoned blankets and pillows, gave a resigned sigh.  
“I suppose one night wouldn’t be terrible.”  
“Yay!” Patton cheered, “Oh, Roman! Can you conjure stuffed animals?”  
“Sure thing, padre,” he grinned, snapping his fingers and making several plushies appear.  
“My hero!” Patton declared dramatically.  
Roman laughed fondly. Patton could be so adorable sometimes.  
“If you are going to continue your conversation, please keep it down. I am going to rest now.”  
“Same,” Virgil chimed in, “Or at least, I’m gonna try to,” he gave a peace sign before laying down, getting comfortable.  
“I guess we should probably go to bed too.”  
“A prince does need his beauty sleep!” He settled down into his own blankets, “‘Night, padre.”  
“‘Night, Ro!”

When Roman woke up, all the things he conjured the previous night were gone. The things he conjured usually disappeared when he slept. That was alright, though, he could always just conjure them again.  
Everyone started waking up, getting rid of their pajamas and changing into their regular clothes.  
“Anything big going on today?” Virgil asked. He always liked to know the day’s specific schedule. It made him less nervous when he knew exactly how everything was going to go.  
“Well, I don’t know if I would consider it ‘big,’ but today is ‘fanart Friday.’” Logan answered.  
“I can’t wait to see all that neat art!” Patton smiled, “Right, Ro?”  
He yawned, stretching his arms before opening his mouth to answer. He froze when he saw the look Patton was giving him.  
“Pat?”  
“Your teeth!” He gasped, “They’re sharp!”  
Roman immediately covered his mouth, eyes wide.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Your teeth. I saw them too, and they are...abnormally sharp. Inhumanly so,” Logan said.

_Inhuman.  
Not human.  
Monster._

Roman panicked, running to his room and unlocking the door that led to the Imagination. They wouldn’t be able to find him there, would they?  
He ran and ran, kept running until he found an old tree with an opening that led to a hollow trunk.  
He sat down, pulling his knees to his chest and crying.

He remembered when they were little, when he didn’t care about his teeth until he found out that other people did.

_“Hey Ro, wanna hear a joke about paper?” Patton asked, “Actually, never mind-it's tearable!”  
Roman laughed, and Patton smiled proudly, but looked off to the side.  
“Why do you always do that?” He asked after a bit.  
“Do what?”  
“Look away. You never look at me when I laugh.”  
“Oh, it’s just, um,” Patton rubbed his neck nervously, “No offense, but, your smile is...a little creepy.”  
“Creepy?” He frowned, “Why?”  
“Well I mean-your f-fangs. They’re really sharp. It’s...kinda scary.”  
“Oh,” he ran his fingers over his lips, “Sorry.”_

_“Roman?”  
Roman turned away from his drawing, looking up at Logan.  
“What’s up, teach?”  
“I was wondering if you would allow me to study you.”  
“Study?” He laughed, “What do you mean?”  
“I would like to study your teeth. They’re unlike any human’s. A quite fascinating anomaly.”  
“Anomaly? What’s that mean?”  
“An oddity, or ‘weird’ trait.”  
“What’s so weird about it?” He raised an eyebrow, “They’re just teeth.”  
“They’re inhuman, so you having them naturally should be near impossible.”  
“Inhuman?”  
“Yes, sharp teeth are only found in animals or fictional monsters, not homo sapiens.”  
“Oh,” he frowned, pursing his lips._

_“Okay, so we’re gonna play knights! I’ll be the good one, and you can be the dark knight!”  
“But I’m always the dark knight,” Virgil complained, “It gets boring. Why don’t we switch?”  
“Because I’m the prince!”  
“You’d fit the dark knight better anyway though.”  
“No I wouldn’t! I’m the prince!” He repeated.  
“But you’ve got the sharp teeth. Isn’t that more of a bad guy thing?”  
“No it’s not!”  
“I dunno, I mean,” Virgil shrugged, “Have you ever seen a prince with fangs?”  
“No...” he trailed off, “I guess not.” _

After a while, he started to not like his teeth. He wasn’t strong enough to conjure anything, so he settled for covering his mouth with his hand. He started wearing the normal-looking fake teeth as soon as he could, though. It had been over twenty years since they’d seen his fangs, and they had forgotten about it.

The other sides were currently looking through the Imagination.  
“We’re never going to find him, this place is huge!”  
“Virgil, this is the place he is most likely to be. We do not have any other options,” Logan said sternly.  
Virgil huffed, putting his hands in his hoodie.  
“Shhh, guys, listen!” Patton whisper-yelled.  
A faint crying sound could be heard, and they all rushed to the source.

Eventually, they found Roman, sitting inside a hollow tree.  
“Roman?”  
He looked up in surprise and his eyes darted around for an escape. Upon realizing there was none, he covered his mouth and spoke.  
“Go away. Please.”  
Patton put a hand on his shoulder, “Roman, what’s wrong? Talk to us.”  
Roman walked out of the hollow tree trunk, covering his hand with his mouth.  
“This is what’s wrong!” He snapped, “These-these stupid teeth! I hate them! _I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!_ ” He yelled.  
Patton put his hands on Roman’s shoulders, giving him a gentle look.  
“Can I see them again? Please?”  
Roman shook his head.  
“I don’t want to scare you.”  
“You could never scare me, Roman. You’re my hero. Come on, I wanna see that handsome smile!”  
Roman looked off to the side, debating with himself, before giving a small, hesitant smile.  
Patton smiled too, and hugged him before pulling away, practically bouncing up and down.  
“Aw, they’re so cute!”  
“Cute?” He questioned, dumbfounded, “You don’t think they’re...a bit unsettling?”  
Patton shook his head.  
“I think they look kinda cool,” Virgil piped up, “I mean, a gay Disney prince with fangs? Now _that_ is something I can definitely get behind.”  
Patton gave Logan a look, and took that as his queue to speak.  
“I must admit, they are quite fascinating.”  
“But you said they were ‘inhuman,’” he said, covering his mouth again, “I mean, no one else has weird teeth like mine.”  
“Inhuman doesn’t mean ‘bad.’ It is an odd trait, but I like it. As I said, it is quite fascinating; unique.”

Roman smiled, his teeth on full display as he launched himself toward the three in a group hug.  
_“Thank you.”_


End file.
